


Build These Walls Anew: Extra Scenes

by virdant



Series: A House in the Sun [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: A collection of misc. scenes that were cut fromBuild These Walls Anew.1. Chapter 3 missing scene - From the Inbox of Blaine Smythe2. Chapter 6 cut scene - Sophomore Warbler Study Session





	1. From the Inbox of Blaine Smythe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally have extra scenes--I viciously eviscerate them from my story before they can fully take form, and then scavenge their corpses to write into new scenes, but Walls has a scene or two that I fleshed out post-cut into little snippets. Not vignettes, because I wouldn't go so far as to call these scenes vignettes, but these are the ones that didn't get recycled back into the story proper. Unedited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra scene from Chapter 3:
> 
>  _He took advantage of the privacy as he shuffled out of class to flip through the messages in his phone. He absently replied to the latest Warbler thread—Thad seemed a little aggravated—and was scrolling through the handful of class announcements when he saw the email from Tala._
> 
> Thad sends out an email announcement. It goes exactly as you'd expect.
> 
> \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requires understanding of [Chapter 3 of Build These Walls Anew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13188312/chapters/30489984).
> 
>  
> 
> _“Who put together a setlist in ten minutes?” Nick asked._
> 
> _“The McKinley Glee Club at their Sectionals last year.”_
> 
> _Jeff looked up from his homework. “Why do we care?”_
> 
> _“We’re going up against them in less than a month!” Thad huffed. “Don’t any of you listen to the announcements?”_
> 
> _“Only when Wes makes them,” Nick admitted._
> 
> _“Not even David?” Blaine asked, curiously._
> 
> _Jeff shook his head, “Nah,” he said, flipping a page in his homework and then flipping a page in the textbook Nick was still holding up; Nick obligingly adjusted his grip to accommodate for the changed page. “He’s the fun one.”_
> 
> _“Wes is scary,” Thad agreed. “Wait, none of you listen to me?”_
> 
> _Nick shook his head. “Nope,” Jeff muttered, marking another answer correct._
> 
> _“Don’t look at me,” Blaine protested when Thad turned to glare at him. “I’m very respectful of authority. I thought we established that last year.”_

To: Warblers  
From: Thad Harwood <harwoodt@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Important Announcement: Sectionals

It’s been brought to my attention that people may still be unaware of our Sectionals draw. We will be performing in the Western Ohio Sectional Championship on November 30th against The Hipsters from the Continuing Education Program in Warren Township and the New Directions from McKinley High School in Lima.

Please reply upon acknowledgement of this message.

Sincerely,  
Thad Harwood

\--

To: Thad; Warblers  
From: Nick Duval <duvaln@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

This is because I said we only listen to Wes isn’t it.

\--

To: Nick; Thad; Warblers   
From: Wesley Montgomery <montgomeryw@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

All members of the council are equal and deserve your respect, Nicolas.

Thad, thank you for the reminder.

Warblers, the council will be meeting with faculty to discuss bus rental later this week. If you wish to drive yourself, please let me or any of the council members know ASAP.

Thanks,  
Wes

\--

To: Wes; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: David Thompson <thompsond7@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

Thad I understand, but you guys don’t listen to me either?

Cold.

-David

\--

To: David; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: Wesley Montgomery <montgomeryw@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

I know you don’t have a free period right now, David.

-Wes

\--

To: Wes; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: David Thompson <thompsond7@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

Shit.

-David

\--

To: David; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: Wesley Montgomery <montgomeryw@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

As a member of the council, you have a responsibility, David Thompson.

-Wes

\--

To: Wes; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: David Thompson <thompsond7@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

Stay in class, kids.

-David

\--

To: David; Wes; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: Jared Davis <davisj4@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

I'm older than you, lol.

-Jared

\--

To: Jared; David; Wes; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: Samuel Chan <chans11@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

So am I!

-Sam

\--

To: Samuel; Jared; Wes; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: David Thompson <thompsond7@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

I stand corrected. Stay in class, fellow Warblers.

-David

\--

To: David; Samuel; Jared; Wes; Nick; Thad; Warblers  
From: Blaine Smythe <andersonb@dalton.edu>  
Subject: Re: Important Announcement: Sectionals

This is my acknowledgement that I’ve read the message.

-Blaine


	2. Sophomore Warbler Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut scene from [Chapter 6 of Build These Walls Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188312/chapters/30896364)
> 
>  
> 
> _Blaine lost himself in the familiar patterns of class, rehearsal, and the sophomore study group._
> 
>  
> 
> Below is a cut scene of the sophomore group.

“Did you get question four?” Blaine asked, looking up from his notes. 

Thad looked up. “Jeff did.”

“I think I got it too,” Nick added.

Jeff glanced over. “You didn’t.”

“Damnit.” 

Blaine dug out his chemistry textbook, groaning a little. He was pretty sure he had failed his pre-calculus midterm earlier today, but judging by the haunted look in Thad’s eyes, he was going to have company in failure. After the hell that was their math midterm, they had agreed to take the afternoon off and meet in the library that evening for some last-minute cramming of chemistry. Thad had wrangled a copy of an old midterm that Wes had, and they had settled down to work through the problems together. So far, Blaine wasn’t looking forward to chemistry in the morning.

“I can’t believe Trent did this as a freshman,” Blaine muttered. 

“Do you think he’ll teach us?” Nick squinted at his notes, before turning back to the exam.

Thad looked up. “You know he has his physics exam tomorrow, right? He’s in a study group of his own right now.”

Blaine thumped his head on the table. 

“Don’t do that.” Jeff patted Blaine’s curls from his seat across the table. “You’ll lose brain cells, and you need all of them for the midterm.”

“I’m never going to need this in my future.”

“Of course not,” Jeff agreed placidly. “You’ll live off of your husband’s fortune.”

He snapped his head up. “Hey. I’m independently wealthy.”

“Uh huh.”

“I am,” Blaine protested. “I didn’t marry Sebastian for his money.”

“But it’s a nice bonus,” Thad said, “isn’t it?”

Blaine gaped. “Do you all think I married Sebastian for his money?”

“No.” Nick scowled at his notebook. “We all know you married him out of a misguided sense of commitment, despite the fact that it should have been for true love.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine groaned. “Can we change the subject please? Maybe to chemistry, which we are supposed to be studying for?”

Nick looked up. “Can we all just accept that we’re all going to fail except for Jeff?”

Thad said, “I, for one, have not admitted defeat.”

Jeff peered over at Thad’s paper. “You got question five wrong too.”

“Fuck.”

Blaine groaned. “Okay,” he said, shoving his books away. “I got everything except for question four. If I study any more, my brain is going to drip out of my ears. I can live with a B.”

“Same,” Nick said. “Except I’m actually satisfied with a C.”

Jeff sighed, pushing his books away as well. “Okay. Thad?”

Thad groaned. “Fine.” As he shut his notebook, he said, “So what should we do, then?” After a long moment of silence, he offered, “We can edit each other’s English papers.” 

“Shut up, Thad,” Nick groaned. “I want to just watch a movie.”

“Let’s do it,” Blaine said. He stood up. “I’ll get my laptop. Who’s in?”

“Only if it doesn’t involve singing,” Jeff said. “I have nightmares of Wes telling me I’ve sung the wrong harmony.”

“I vote for Iron Man,” Nick said.

“Down,” Jeff said.

“Same,” Thad added.

“I’ll be right back,” Blaine said. He stepped away, pausing for a moment just outside the door.

Did they really think that he had married Sebastian for a petty reason like his wealth?

He shook his head and went to get his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me as virdant on [tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant). Kudos and comments are appreciated, of course.


End file.
